


Beast Mode

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: nonymous asked: Hi, I would like to ask if you can make and imagine or something about The avengers finding out you play basketball and they go to one of your games that you absolutely fucking beast on. If not you know it’s no trouble, thank you





	Beast Mode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Nonnie! So I know like a thimble full of stuff about Basketball (shocking I know, something I don’t know anything about!) So I’m a gonna drabble this one out cause of that reason! Hope it works for yah!

There was very little time left on the scoreboard, the clock winding down with a tied game. The sweat dripping into your eyes had long ago stopped burning, but your lungs had taken up the chore in their stead. 

Your coach was over the moon with how well you’d been playing. You weren’t exactly upset by it either. Something had swept over you during the first half of the game, a familiar tingle of knowing, an excitement, electric current of energy which had been pushing you hard. You still weren’t certain where it was coming from, but you were _thriving_ on it! It felt like you could touch the roof if you only dug a little deeper, pushed a little harder. 

“(Y/N)! You are on _fire_ out there!” one of your teammates smacked you in the back causing you to chuckle. 

“Thanks!” you called back with a grin. Wiping your face with a towel, you darted back out on the court, noting the hard looks of the other team. 

Clearly they were gunning for you.

The ball moved fast and furious, constantly being stolen, blocked, taken back. Your legs burned along with your lungs with how often you switched direction. 

Seconds ticked by. The ball was in your hands. Two of the opposing team were all up on you. There was no way to make the shot and succeed at winning the game. 

Ducking down, you passed to Sam, the only player open. An elbow landed in your chest, knocking you to your ass, but your eyes were glued to the ball, watching as it soared through the air. It seemed the entire arena held their breath, everything slowed down, the scoreboard ticked loudly, then… _swoosh_.

You’d done it! The buzzer sounded as the crowd erupted into cheers. 

Throwing your hands up, you went over backwards onto the floor, exhausted and ecstatic. People came up, patted your knees, shook your shoulders, dragged you to your feet where you were passed around like a ragdoll. Back slapping and screaming were had by all.

Stumbling to the bench, you sat on it as Coach walked by and ruffled your hair. “Good game, (Y/N). Great job. You were a total beast,” he chuckled, pounding a fist gently on your shoulder. “Maybe you should have them friends of yours come watch more often.”

“Huh?” you muttered, frowning up at him.

“Yeah, not sure how many people noticed. They did a pretty good job of blending in, but when Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanoff cheer, they get _loud_!” Laughing, he walked away.

Whipping your head around, you found the group of people sitting in the stands, hats pulled down, civilian clothing all around, looking casual as all get out. Most of the arena had cleared out, or were on the court still celebrating, so you hauled your tired self up and made the trek up the stairs with only a few whimpers.

“Hey,” you mumbled, leaning against a handrail. “What, uh, what are you all doing here?”

Steve’s grin was as big as he was when he turned toward you. “(Y/N)! Why didn’t you tell us you played ball?”

“Yeah, _beast mode_!” Sam punched you lightly in the shoulder. It still hurt. “You got _skills_!”

Rubbing the back of your neck, you shrugged. “It… never came up.”

“No shit,” Wanda chuckled. “Vision found out when he went through your school records.”

“What! Why?” you whined. “He’s such a snoop.”

“He says it is how he learns,” Wanda snickered. 

Sliding up beside you, Tony nudged your elbow. “Our own little star athlete. That was quite the victory.”

“That it was.” Steve nodded. “You were amazing, but you were also a great team player.” Everyone groaned causing Steve to look at them funny. “What?”

“Captain Spangles ain’t wrong. You really did do great,” Nat said, giving you a hug. “But, _gawd_ you are ripe! Go have a shower. Tony’s taking us out to celebrate.”

“I am?” The man sighed. “I guess I am.”

“Sweet!” Grinning, you dashed down the stairs only to pause and look back up at them. “Thanks, guys.”

Tony waved you away while everyone else smiled widely.

It was pretty clear to you now, having them there had been what had driven you to try harder, be better, never stop. Even though you hadn’t known it at the time. Those extra cheers, that seeming electricity in the air, it had come from them. 

How awesome was it to know the Avengers had been you’re own personal cheer squad!


End file.
